the present invention relates to electrical test equipment. In particular, the present invention is a miniature, pocket-size, electrical tester which provides a wide range of electrical testing capabilities.
Various types of electrical test equipment have been known for years. One type of test equipment which is used by an electrical trouble shooter indicates the presence of a voltage between two points of a circuit. Another useful type of test equipment indicates the presence of electrical conductivity or continuity within a circuit.
In the past, electrical test equipment for voltage and continuity testing has often been relatively expensive or bulky in size, or both. The present small, inexpensive testers available are limited to a single function such as continuity, low-voltage, or high-voltage. There is a continuing need for small (preferably pocket-size) electrical testers which provide a wide range of voltage and continuity sensing capabilities.